Beats For You
by deeb.ai
Summary: Setelah dia tiada, apakah luhan akan tetap bertahan? Apakah luhan akan bahagia? Klik! LuMin, Xiuhan. Pernah aku share di fb.


**B** **eats** **F** **or** **Y** **ou**

Yaoi, Luhan x Xiumin

deeahyoo12 (twitter)

Happy reading!

20 April 2013

Hari itu, tepatnya setengah tahun yang lalu, di rumah sakit ini aku bertemu dengannya. Dia yang setiap harinya selalu datang ke kamar rawat yang aku tempati. Menemaniku dengan selalu berbagi cerita hidupnya, bagaimana dia bisa berada di rumah sakit ini, bagaimana bosannya dia jika hanya terus berada dalam ruangan dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat.

Dan setelah lama kami mengenal ternyata dia mengidap penyakit gagal jantung yang menyebabkan dia tidak diperbolehkan terlalu lelah. Selama itu kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kalau dia tidak kekamarku, maka aku yang bergantian pergi ke kamarnya.

Hari ini, hari dimana kami telah mengenal selama hampir 4 bulan, tentu kami semakin akrab. Aku pergi kekamarnya, ternyata dia sedang menjalani pemeriksaan.

"Selamat pagi dok, dan selamat pagi Tuan Lu!"

Namanya Luhan, tapi aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Lu. Dia yang meminta, katanya "Agar kita terlihat akrab". Luhan adalah laki-laki yang sangat tampan, bahkan karena terlalu tampan, Luhan jadi terlihat cantik seperti perempuan. Tapi ketika aku katakan Luhan cantik, Luhan akan sangat marah dan tidak mengujungi kamarku selama berhari-hari hingga aku yang datang kekamarnya. Dan seperti sekarang ini, dia marah padaku setelah kejadian 3 hari yang lalu saat aku bilang dia terlihat cantik ketika dia sedang tertawa. Luhan saat itu langsung diam dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di taman rumah sakit. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?"

"Agak kurang baik, dia harus banyak istirahat. Baiklah, saya pergi dulu. Luhan kurangi jalan-jalanmu mulai sekarang."

Dokter yang menangani Luhan pergi, dan kini tinggal kami berdua. Dia tiduran sambil memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela, sepertinya masih marah.

"Lu, kau masih marah padaku?"

"..."

"Hei! Aku bawakan bubble tea, kau masih marah padaku?"

Dia menoleh, sepertinya berhasil, Luhan itu selalu luluh jika diberi minuman kesukaannya, bubble tea.

Hari ini berakhir dengan minum bubble tea dan canda tawa dari kami.

...

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah hari dimana kami berbaikan lagi dengan dua gelas bubble tea. Keadaanku memburuk setelah hari itu, penyakit ini semakin memakan waktuku hingga rasanya ajalku sudah dekat. Dan selama seminggu ini aku tidak pernah menggunjungi kamarnya. Luhan juga tidak pernah kesini. Terakhir aku dengar keadaannya juga tidak terlalu baik, dan butuh istirahat total. Semoga dia dalam keadaan yang baik.

...

Dua minggu telah berlalu dan dia tidak pernah berkunjung kekamarku, apakah keadaan Luhan seburuk itu?. Tuhan apakah aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku merindukannya Tuhan, aku ingin melihatnya, atau bisa mendengar suaranya saja aku sudah sangat senang.

Penyakit ini semakin mempersingkat waktuku, rasanya aku tidak kuat lagi. Sakit yang kurasakan terasa membunuhku dengan perlahan. Apakah sudah dekat waktuku untuk berpulang padamu Ya Tuhan?.

"Dokter, apakah keadaan jantungku sangat bagus?"

"Ada apa? Apakah ada yang terasa sakit pada jantung anda? Tapi, keadaan jantung anda dalam keadaan sangat baik."

Benarkah? Baguslah, setidaknya ini yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. Aku mencintaimu Lu, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Meskipun tidak dengan ragaku seutuhnya, setidaknya jantung ini selalu berdetak dalam kehidupanmu. Setelah sekian lama. hari ini aku sadar, aku mencintaimu Luhan, sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin ini yang terbaik, selamat tinggal, dan semoga kita dipertemukan kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya.

...

15 Oktober 2017

Luhan meneteskan air mata setelah membaca buku catatan dengan sampul bertuliskan nama 'Little Deer'. Ya, itu adalah arti dari nama Luhan, tapi buku itu bukan milik Luhan. Buku itu adalah milik seseorang yang sangat berarti, yang memberikan Luhan harapan hidup, dan yang sangat dicintai Luhan dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Ayah!"

Menghapus air matanya, Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum pada dua perempuan cantik yang telah menunggunya untuk segera pulang ke rumah mereka yang nyaman. Dua perempuan cantik yang menyandang status istri dan anaknya. Ya, Luhan sudah menikah. Luhan dan keluarga kecilnya.

"Sebentar! Ayah akan berpamitan dulu pada bibi."

...

Kau lihat, aku telah melaksanakan apa yang telah kau minta. Aku bahagia sekarang, kau bisa tenang di alam sana. Terima kasih atas segalanya, berkat dirimu aku bertahan hingga sekarang, dan berkat dirimu aku bisa merasakan cinta dari seseorang serta merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang berarti bagiku. Kau akan selalu tersimpan dalam ruang khusus dihatiku, selamanya. Sampai jumpa lagi.

...

Memandang batu nisan itu sejenak, Luhan melangkah meninggalkan area pemakaman menuju istri dan anak perempuan berusia tiga tahun yang telah menunggu kedatangannya dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Luhan sekarang bahagia, seperti keinginan teman lamanya yang telah meninggalkan dunia ini demi dirinya. Batu nisan itu adalah milik temannya, Xiumin.

End


End file.
